After Concord Dawn
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: Just a one-shot following the events of "The protectors of Concord Dawn". Sabine finds herself in a strange conversation with Ashoka Tano and opens up about her heritage. UPDATE: A follow-up one-shot featuring Ezra and Sabine after the traumatic events of "The Twilight of the Apprentice"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot following the events of "The Protectors of Concord Dawn" in which Sabine opens up about her heritage**.

"Guess I was just raised right," Sabine smiled down at Hera. She considered her and Kanan as surrogate parents after what had happened after the academy.

Kanan smiled down at the girl with pride. She had come a long way from when he first meets her, an angry Mandalorian out for vengeance. He was intensely relieved that she hadn't killed anyone today even though he knew that she wanted too.

Hera made a move to sit up and Kanan rushed to her side to assist her. Hera clamped the Jedi's hand and turned to Sabine. "Can you go find Fulcr- I mean Commander Tano for me? There are some matters of this new hyperspace route I have to discuss with her."

Sabine nodded and turned to leave knowing that Hera and Kanan would want a moment to themselves. She found a tight smile forming on her lips as she placed her helmet back on, the subtext between the pilot and the Jedi was clear. Zeb might ignore it and Ezra might be oblivious but it was still there.

Once she was gone and her footsteps receded down the hall Heras grip on Kanans hand grew stronger. Kanan looked down at her concerned.

She looked into the Jedi's eyes "Tell me what really happened," Hera said.

"What's there to tell you? We went down, knocked some heads together, blew stuff up and kidnapped a Mandalorian." Kanan asked jokingly.

Hera wasn't really in the mood for his jokes, "Not that. What's going on with Sabine? Somethings bothering her," Her maternal instincts were going off like crazy, Sabine was holding something back from her. "Did something happen when she encountered the other Mandalorians?"

Kanan grimaced, "Oh that. I'm going to need to sit down for this," He did and started telling Hera everything he could on remember.

Elsewhere in the ship, Sabine Wren was thankful that she had a helmet on. She didn't want anybody to see her face right now, which she imagined was trembling and pallid. The encounter with the other Mandalorians had rattled her more than she cared to admit.

 _"_ _I'm Clan Wren house Vizla!"_

 _"_ _She's Deathwatch, Traitor!"_

 _"_ _My mother was-"_

Sabine pushed the moment to the back of her mind. She hadn't thought of her mother for years. The day's events pushed years' worth of buried childhoods back at her at full force and she hadn't been prepared for the emotional fallout. Even running into Ketsu again had been nothing to this.

Why had she admitted that her mother was a traitor? She had been many things but an outright traitor wasn't one of them.

Deep in thought Sabine almost forgot about her task to find Ashoka Tano and almost walked past her and Ezra conversing about why Ashoka's lightsabers were white.

"But why do yours get to be white? Mine is just boring blue!" Ezra whined looking down at the weapon at his hip.

Sabine didn't get a chance to give Ashoka a chance to answer and walked right into the side room where they were talking.

Ezra looked up and a beamed at her, "Hey Sabine! I heard the mission went well and you captured some mandalorian guy, Finn Rey-"

"Fenn Rau" Sabine corrected him rolling her eyes under her helmet at the unmandalorian name.

"Right, well I was close-"

"Not really." Sabine muttered but turned to Ashoka, "Hera would like to speak to you about the new hyperspace route."

The older Jedi's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh so soon? I figured that Captain Syndulla would want a few more hours of rest first."

"Well, you know Hera always putting others above herself."

Ashoka nodded in agreement. "All right then led the way,"

Sabine inclined her helmet at Ezra and lead Ashoka down the hall to the medical bay. They walked in silent for about five minutes when Ashoka spoke up, "Well I feel obligated to congratulate you on such a successful mission."

Under the helmet Sabine raised an eyebrow. Ashoka had never made an effort to talk to her before. Hell, they probably never had a real conversation up until this point beside brief exchanges when they passed each other.

Feeling that she was being rude Sabine responded, "Thank you."

Ashoka glanced at the mandalorian, "Really I mean it. Suggesting the route through concord dawn was a stroke of genius and you handled yourself very well down on the base."

Her cheeks were turning red in embarrassment.

Ashoka continued. "If I may ask, what house were you?" She had her suspicions ever sense she meet the explosion expert of the ghost crew that she seemed familiar. But she could never place it or act on her intuitions until now. She watched as the girls shoulders seemed to have gone rigid. She bite her lip, maybe she should have thrown in a few more compliments before she drove home the real reason why she was talking to her.

"I'm clan Wren," Sabine stated. Then after a pause, "Clan Wren, House Visla."

Ashoka couldn't help but gasp out, "House Visla? As in the Death Watch?"

Under the helmet Sabine was starting to loath this conversation. "Yes, as in the Death Watch."

"Your helmet looks familiar, not the paint of course but the general design. Did it belong to someone in your family, someone in Death Watch?" Ashoka didn't care about being subtle anymore. She had a feeling that her suspicions were going to be correct.

Sabine glared at the Jedi, "You're not exactly subtle you realize that correct?"

Ashoka shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, but please just humor me."

"If you must know it belonged to my mother."

"Who was in the Death Watch correct?" Ashoka asked gently.

"Yes," Sabine affirmed.

Ashoka smiled in glee "may I ask what your mother's name was?"

Sabine's eyes were getting cloudy, "You may not." She didn't want to be having this conversation now, especially with someone she considered a stranger. Hell, she hadn't even told the crew of the Ghost the full story yet.

"Was her name Bo-Katan?" Ashoka whispered.

Sabine's head snapped up and she stared mouth open at the Jedi. "How—how did you know that? You didn't Jedi mind trick me or anything did you?"

"No I didn't"

"Then how did you know who my mother was?" Sabine's voice was getting dangerously low.

Ashoka had a faraway look in her eyes, "Because I met her once. I never knew quite what happened to her after the clone wars. I knew that she rebelled when Darth Maul seized Mandalore and helped to rescue a comrade of mine but after that nobody knows. I was asked by a colleague of mine to figure out what happened to her, he wanted to – talk."

Sabine's jaw grew tight, "Well that makes two of us. I haven't seen her since I was in the imperial academy." They arrived at the medical bay. "I can trust you can find your way to captain Syndulla?"

Ashoka knew that their little conversation was done and over. "Yes, thank you. Oh and Sabine," the Mandalorian turned around to face her, "my colleagues name is Obi- Won Kenobi. I just thought you should know that. Your mother saved a dear friend of mine."

Sabine nodded and turned around, "Yes but she couldn't save them all."


	2. Chapter 2

Sparkles and Explosives

Ezra and Zeb shouldn't have gone into Sabine's room…

"Come back here you Lothrat!" Zeb hollered down the ghost as Ezra desperately made his daring escape from the kitchens, a box of space waffles secured under his jacket. He had thought that nobody was in the kitchen when he went for the top cupboard, but his thievery was unintentionally detected by Zeb, who on discovering the contents under the young Padawan's arm gave him no change to defend himself. He took the offense as a slight against his honor.

Ezra had cracked his most innocent puppy dog smile and then turned on his heels and bolted.

Now with a militant Lasat on his trail, Ezra searched for a place to hide. Their room was a bust, Kanan was meditating in his and Chopper was making repairs in the phantom. He couldn't go into the vents either; he would be stuck up there for hours as Zeb guarded the vents ready to pulverize him. Ezra felt his heartbeat quicken, he couldn't outrun Zeb forever.

Then it hit him, Sabine and Hera were out on a supply run which meant that Sabine's room would be unoccupied. With a plan in mind Ezra headed towards the nearest vent and after a minute or two of navigating the narrow air vents he made his way above Sabine's room.

Pushing out the grate with the force, he landed somewhat clumsily on Sabine's neat bunk. Looking around the teenager's room however, Ezra realized that it was perhaps the only tidy area in her quarters. Her room quite simply, was a pit. There were paint cans and brushes littered on the floor near one wall where Sabine had started an aerial mural of a planet. He could only assume it was her home world Mandalore. Her table was littered with wires and tools as she had been obviously putting together new explosives. With a start, Ezra realized that she had set charges all around her room.

 _Was she trying to booby-trap me out?_ Ezra wondered. _Or was she trying to test out something?_

Either way Ezra resolved just to stay on her bunk and eat the space waffles. It didn't matter to him that they weren't cooked, they were still delicious.

A Knock on the door made him jump. "Ezra! Ezra!" Zeb pressed his ear against the door "You better not be eating all of those!"

Ezra made exaggerated chewing sounds behind the door and Zeb's stomach rumbled resentfully. "Oh um… so good. Man Zeb you should really try these they taste amazing." Ezra stopped for a minute, "Oh wait, you can't." He laughed to himself, thinking that it was hilarious.

Zeb didn't appreciate the joke. "That's it, Chopper open this door."

Ezra mirthful smile disintegrated as he heard Chopper's compliant reply of beeps and the door slowly opened.

Zeb rushed into the room making a b-line for the bunk. "Zeb No!" Ezra shouted through a mouth of waffle. Not noticing the bombs on the floor and figuring the teenager was just trying to save his skin Zeb took a step forward. His foot made contact with one of the charges, an ominous beeping sound broke their standstill and then the room exploded.

Ezra closed his eyes, preparing to be blown to bits over breakfast food. The explosion he intended didn't come, instead the charges burst into a hailstorm of pink, purple and red paint and confetti. When Ezra opened his eyes, he found that Sabine's bedroom was bleeding girly colors.

A pink and purple Zeb glared daggers at the colorful Padawan "You are so dead." Ezra knew he wasn't talking about the waffles. Chopper was recording the whole thing happily from the doorway, not a speck of paint on him.

Ezra jumped off the bunk into sludge of purple, his boots instantly stained, "How did she get so much paint in those tiny bombs?"

Zeb was trying to get pink confetti out of his ear, "I'm not sure, but this is a disaster."

"It is not!" Sabine said defensively from the doorway.

"Let me guess, it's some of your best work?" Zeb deadpanned.

"Exactly!" The Mandalorian agreed. "Hey Hera, come look at this! I told you those paint bombs will work." Hera came by the corridor and gave Zeb and Ezra the once over. Ezra couldn't see much through his soaking hair, but he could tell that the pilot was suppressing a smile.

Hera patted Sabine on the back, "Great work. Those Stormtroopers won't know what hit them when we go on the raid with Ashoka next week. Although, it looks as if you have ran out of your supply."

Sabine smiled sheepishly, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I put the rest in the kitchen."

Just then curses could be heard down the corridor as Kanan came stomping towards them, drenched in yellow. He glared down at the second youngest member of the ghost. He took a deep breathe, "Sabine, why did you attach paintbombs to the caf?"

Sabine bit her lip, "Because the waffles were already taken?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad tidings to Tatooine**

Summary: After Ashoka's fatal confrontation with Darth Vader, the rebellion must inform one of her associates of the news.

Kanan trailed his fingers along the doorframe as he entered the room. Judging by his voice, Commander Sato was sitting behind his desk, awaiting his arrival.

"Commander Sato," Kanan nodded his head as he scrapped across the room for a chair. He eased himself down in the chair.

"Jedi Kanan," Sato tried not to stare. "I trust you're doing well?"

The blind Jedi chuckled, "As well as I can be."

"Good, because I have a task for you."

"For me Sir?" The Jedi raised an eyebrow, but Sato couldn't see it under the dark mask. "Are you sure you don't want me to go grab Hera?"

"Captain Syndulla is already busy. What I have in mind dosen't require your whole crew or ship."

"What is it Sir?"

Commander Sato unlocked a desk drawer and pulled out a small box. Sabine's starbird was engraved on the lid as well as the word fulcrum. "When commander Tano joined the rebellion, she requested that should anything happen to her she wished that her old comrade be informed."

Kanan became very silent, humbled to be carrying out Ashoka Tano's last wish.

"Who is her associate?"

Sato checked his memory, "An old man on Tatooine, the rebellion stationed him there over a decade ago. He goes by Ben Kenobi."

Kanan's ears heated up at the name, "Kenobi? As in Obi-Won Kenobi?"

Sato smiled softly, "The one and the same." He passed over the box." The coordinates are inside."

Kanan rose to leave.

Sato looked up, "Thank you, Kanan Jarrus."

Kanan's fingers tightened around the box, "It's the least I can do for a friend."

"How long will you be gone?" Hera asked from beneath the ghosts controls.

"A day, two at the most. I just can't believe it. Obi-Won Kenobi, he's alive."

Hera smiled sadly, "It'll be good for you to talk to him."

"It will be. Speaking of which I'm taking Ezra. It'll be good for him to meet another Jedi. I'm-I'm worried about him Hera."

The Twi-lek rose and put her hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "I know, we both are." She pulls the Jedi into a hug.

Kanan relaxed, "I'm taking Sabine too."

"Sabine? Why?"

"Don't tell Ezra but his flying makes me queezy."

The Twi'lek laughed softly.

Kanan left the cockpit and banged on Ezra's door. "Ezra! Ezra!"

There was a mad rush of scurrying behind the door, and the padawan cursed as he fumbled in the dark. He opened the door slightly, his eyes red.

"Kanan," his face melded into the cool composure of a teenager up to no good. Kanan inwardly sighed, the boy as getting harder to handle.

"Pack for a daytrip, were taking the Phantom."

Th Padawan's eyes lit up, "Wait, is this Jedi business?" It had been months since they had done anything together, and secretly he had missed it.

"Yes. Kanan admitted, his eyes missing Kanan's fistpump. "Where's Sabine?"

"Right behind you," The mandalorian muttered over a pile of art supplies as she entered the ship.

"Kanan turned in the direction of her voice. "Pack enough for a day trip. Be at the phantom in a half-hour."

Sabine's eyes darted from Ezra to Kanan, curious. Over the past two years Ezra almost always accompanied Kanan alone on missions.

"Can I fly?"

"No!" Kanan rubbed his temples.

Sabine rolled her eyes, so that was why.

Sabine settled down at the controls, much to Ezra's disappointment. "Where to?" She asked.

"Set course for Tatooine, "Kanan brought out the black box.

"Why are we going to tatooine?" Ezra wondered.

Kanan rubbed his fingers over the lid. "We have to inform one of Commander Tano's associates of her death. He's an old friend of hers; they go way back to the clone wars.

Sabine's grips tightened around the controls.

They were in the middle of the desert, and after banging gently on the hermit's door, Kanan felt the urge to run his fingers through his unkempt beard.

The door opened, and the old Hermit peered cautiously out, his eyes scanning the odd trio, and his posture straightened. His grey hair had started to recede and his bead made Kanan appear clean shaven. His eyes however, were crisp and clear. "I see that you are obviously not the mailman." He muses.

The middle man stepped out in front of the two youths, a black box in his hands. "Master Obi-Won?" The Jedi cleared his throat. "I'm Kanan Jarrus, my padawan Ezra Bridger and over there's Sabine Wren. We're with the resistance, may we come in?"

Obi-Won nodded slowly, evaluating Ezra and Sabine closely. "Of course, no good drawing attention to ourselves out here."

They entered the dim hovel and Obi-Won guided the trio to his table. Kanan sat down leaving Sabine and Ezra standing. Coughing from the heat, Sabine took off her helmet, her purple hair frizzy in the heat.

"Please what brings you to Tatooine?" Obi-Won asked after bringing in refreshments.

Kanan took a sip of water, "I'm afraid we don't come bearing good news."

Obi-Won laughed but his eyes held no mirth. "Good news is as rare as the Jedi these days."

"There is no easy way to say this." Kanan passed over the black box. Obi-Won accepted the offering with shaking fingers. "But I'm afraid that Commander Ashoka Tano has perished."

The old man sighed a sound so sorrowful that it was familiar to him over the past two decades. When his eyes opened they were full of grief. He opened the box, his hands encircling a letter. "Oh Ashoka."

Kanan couldn't see the old man fighting back tears.

"How did she die?" Obi-Won asked.

Kanan bit his lip. "Ezra and I were there and from the start our luck had already run out. The three of us had been sent to the planet Malachor by Yoda in order to hunt down some information to defeat Vader's inquisitors. When we got there, the Inquisitors were the least of our worries. "Kanan took a deep breathe. "The inquisitors were there all right, and we managed to get rid of them. Ezra got separated from up-"

Ezra looked away.

"He ran into a sith, a man who calls himself Maul. Maul began to seduce the boy and all together we pushed back the inquisitors. He then turned on Ashoka and I. He- he blinded me. Yet Vader came to Malachor for the same reason Maul did and we ran into him. Ashoka confronted Vader, she pushed us back. She—she fought bravely, I wish she made it, but there was no way she could have survived." Kanan put his head in his hands.

Obi-Won looked up to the dusty ceiling of his hermitage. " Ashoka always was a fighter, ever since she was a little girl." He receded back into his memories. "Tell me, does Maul still live?"

Sabine and Ezra exchanged a look.

Kanan frowned, "I believe he does."

Obi-Won turned his attention onto Ezra, "You have met him?"

Ezra stood up straight, "Yes sir."

"Maul is a servant of the dark side. I would not want to see you go down that path."

Ezra just nodded.

Obi-Won sighed, but figured he had given the boy enough of a push.

Kanan's com link buzzed. Hera's voice came through, "Kanan the Commander needs you guys to return ASAP."

"We'll be there soon Hera." Kanan turned to the hermit Jedi. "Will you come with us? The rebellion could really use you."

The old man laughed, "That you for the offer. However, my place is here."

The blind Jedi nodded softly, and rose to leave. Ezra and Sabine followed behind. Obi-Won's hand rested on Sabine's shoulder.

The Mandalorian turned to the Jedi. "You're Bo's daughter aren't you."

Sabine nodded, a bit surprised.

"May the force be with you." He turned towards Ezra, "May the force be with you both."


End file.
